Sacrifices
by AnimeFreaks92
Summary: [LegolasxOC]Elenadae is a fairy elf.She's in love with a certain elf.But she has secrets of her own, and a few deadly ones too.Can Elendae get the return love from Legolas, or will she end up with a broke heart?NOTE:Takes place during the Fellowship movie


**AnimeFreak1: Yo, Vanessa here! We just want to say we do not own "Lord of the Rings", sad, but true.**

**AnimeFreak2: Emily here! BUT, we do own Elenadae. So, no stealing. Now, if we did own "Lord of the Rings"...**

**AnimeFreak1: Emily...**

**AnimeFreak2: I sorry.**

**AnimeFreaks: We hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

In the city of Rivendell, a small blonde elf child was sitting on the rail of a beautiful water-fountain. He was swirling the water with his small index finger. He seemed bored and unhappy.

"Vedui!" _Greetings! _The blonde elf looked up and saw a young girl with fluttering light blue wings. Two big violet eyes stared down upon the elf.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" _What is your name? _The elf asked, satring up at the wings.

"Non - " The little blonde elf felt water splash his face when the winged person fell in the water fountain. The little winged-girl coughed and sat up and slapped the water angrily.

"What's wrong?" The blonde elf asked, he held out a hand for the little girl.

She glared at him and stood up quickly without his help. She jumped over the fountain's rails and ran off.

The blonde elf ran after her, it was easy because there were footsteps made from water on the ground. The elf was led to a room with a slightly opened door. He slowly opened the door as quietly as he could. He entered the room and heard a cry. He looked around and saw the little girl on her bed crying.

"Mani uma lle menna?" _What do you want? _The little girl snapped when she saw the elf in her room.

"I was wondering if you were alright." He answered and walked over to the bed where she was crying. "Are you?" He asked.

"No!" She cried and burried her head in her small arms.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't really fly!" She admitted, "I can, but only for a very short time! I embarrass my people!"

The little elf stared at her and her light blue wings. "You're an elven-fairy?"

"Yes!" She answered, "And it's not fun being one!"

"Mankoi?" _Why? _He asked.

"It - it just isn't!" She stuttered, and conitinued crying.

The blonde elf watched her cry some more and said softly, "It's not fun being a prince of Mirkwoord either."

She stopped crying for a moment and lifted her small face, "It's not?"

"No, it is not." He answered, "It's really hard."

"Atleast you don't have to fly." She muttered.

"I would like to have wings." He said.

"No, it's no fun at all!" She argued, "Especially me!"

"Why?" He asked.

"It's... hard." She said, looking at him. "I have no friends, and you're suppose to fly with confedience, but I don't because I have no friends!"

The little boy paused and said, "Yes you do, I'm your friend."

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered, the little elven-fairy smiled.

"Princess Elenadae," A voice said from the doorway. The little boy and girl turned their eyes to the door, where Aragorn was. "Lord Elrond wishes to see you." Even for a young boy, Aragorn would talk like an old elf.

"Alright." Princess Elenadae wiped her tears from her eyes.

"You're a princess?" The little elf asked her.

"Yes." She said, getting off the bed and walking over to Aragorn. She turned back to him and asked, "Mani naa essa en lle?"

"Legolas." The little blonde elf answered.

"Saesa omentien lle." _Pleasure meeting you. _Princess Elenadae said and left with Aragorn.

"Ta nae saesamin, mellonamin." _It was my pleasure, my friend. _Legolas said, walking out of the room.

_I've been friends with the prince of Mirkwood eversince then. He was very nice, and as we grew fond of eachother, we met Aragorn (who became an older brother to me) and the Lady Arwen. We were all close friends, but there was a time in our lives when we took seperate paths. Aragorn took a life of a ranger, Arwen a lady of Rivendell, Legolas as a prince, and I to my own people. But we would still see eachother every now and then, but never have a long talk as we once had. Out of all three friends, I missed Legolas the most. He was very close to my heart and very dear to me. I miss Legolas very much. Yet, none of my friends know a little secret I have that is to never be found, but to be kept hidden..._

* * *

**End of the prologue! Ha! L8ters! Ya know that "Review button"? Could ya click, please? More hopefully on the way!**


End file.
